spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Imperial Ghost/Everything Wrong with SpongeToons: Chum Utopia
Everything wrong with my episode? Let's start now. The title of the episode gives out the hidden villain (Plankton). +1 sin Narrator: It is said that in the final days of Bikini Bottom, everyone had bad dreams. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except they knew that heroes would rise. Shouldn't this starting speech be at the next episode? +1 sin. shot of the Earth as it turns on it's side, we zoom in onto Bikini Bottom as then the camera begins to act like a plane and drives through the townsfolk (CG) and stop at the edge of the road where SpongeBob and Patrick are So this is why we have the fan mail episode and Holy Mackerel! The budget was spent around here (and in the next two parts). +1 sin. SpongeBob: So then I dipped them in by about 3 seconds before they could have burnt. Shouldn't the Earth beginning have the start of this sentence? +1 sin. Patrick: SpongeBob, when did that place come here? They never noticed this before? Not even a glimpse in the episodes where we saw Bikini Bottom (Merderka, Part 1/2 and more) +1 sin looking at a rocket base, more high tech than usual places that they have been to. What about the Mermilair? That was seriously high tech. +1 sin ''' SpongeBob: About a couple of months back... '''So SpongeBob knew? So why didn't he go in when he knew about it? + 1 sin. Patrick: Let's go inside? SpongeBob: Allright Patrick but only if this isn't a killer base. walk to the big, grand entrance like in Squidville for the entrance to Tentacle Acres, it opens. (suprising - Ghastlyop) SpongeBob: Why would the door open to us two? Unless the person who owns the place knows us? Patrick: It could be one of our enemies from our past? burst out laughing! I don't think you should be laughing about it. Not after what everyone has been through. + 1 sin SpongeBob: Come on Patrick, Stop thinking of it, Let's go in. they walk in, the door shuts behind them SpongeBob: Dark and dusty, that's what this place is. Patrick: So it's called "Dark and Dusty?" Is this the post movie Patrick? + 1 sin. SpongeBob: No, stop being dumb Patrick. I was describing the place. I don't know what it's called. glass door like in a supermarket greets them in as the duo stop for a minute, It is a more darkened room and only footsteps can be heard Patrick (shivering): Wwwhhhooo iiiisss iiiittt? lights are turned on and SpongeBob and Patrick move backwards and bump into a old man ???: Hello, don't be afraid. walks to appear in front of SpongeBob and Patrick Kind of like a rapist. + 1 sin. ???: My name is Proffessor John and I work here. SpongeBob: Oh hello, my name is... Prof. John: Let me guess, SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star? SpongeBob: How do you know our names? Prof. John: You are very famous, although I've been stuck here for many years. SpongeBob: Excuse me for a minute. tells Patrick by whispering SpongeBob: He's been stuck here for many years and he knows us. Patrick: How? SpongeBob: I don't know. Unless he's is someone we know... stops whispering and goes back to Professor John SpongeBob: Professor, Do you have any jobs for us? You guys just met! You only ask for jobs if you needed one. + 1 sin. Prof. John: Yes, see that corridor? pointing to the one on the right Prof. John: Something is clogging up the electrics over there at the end. See if you can get it out. SpongeBob & Patrick: Okay! high five each other as they travel down the path, SpongeBob is whistling Now That We Are Men (Fight Fight A - Ghastlyop), the road gets thinner and Patrick nearly falls off until SpongeBob grabs his hand SpongeBob: I've got you, Patrick! Patrick: Thanks SpongeBob! continue on for a bit until they reach a lever that they pull, the duo start to hear something SpongeBob: Do you hear that? eyes turn to the left Patrick: Yeah, I do. eyes turn to the right, it's the rocket engines, a fireball that is coming towards them SpongeBob & Patrick: RUNNN! Oh no! It's a Matrix rip off! + 1 sin. camera goes at a low angle, so we can see SpongeBob and Patrick run back in. Then the camera stays on the professor and the duo. Prof. John: Thanks you two for destroying this rocket base. John rips off his disguse to be Plankton! SpongeBob & Patrick: PLANKTON?! Even the auidence knew it was Plankton, the title. + 1 sin. Plankton: The Professor was an invention. I have bigger plans to start. SpongeBob: You do release you're never going to lead the ocean. Refrence to Leader Plankton? Why, unless I am a LP fan. + 1 sin. Plankton: Just stop it, SpongeBob. I'm not that crazy. run after him for a bit on the road, tired as they fall asleep as Plankton laughs hard before he starts coughing Plankton: I love my job. flies on his jet pack to Bikini Bottom, leaving a sleeping SpongeBob & Patrick on the floor END OF EPISODE... Total Sins: 14 Sentence: Shrek Is Love, Shrek Is Life at full volume. Category:Blog posts